Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie
by NMMacc18
Summary: When Calvin's Duplicates manage to turn themselves back into humans, they team up with Moe so they can take over the world and get payback on Calvin and Hobbes. Join Calvin and Hobbes as they go on one of their biggest adventures yet in this thrilling story! Be sure to read the author's note inside.
1. Return of the Duplicates

**So before reading this, I just want to go other a couple of things.**

 **1\. This is what I think a Calvin and Hobbes Movie would be like.**

 **2\. This is going to be written in regular Fanfiction form, so it won't be in script form or anything like that.**

 **3\. At the end of each chapter, at the bottom will be songs that are used, and for what reason.**

 **4\. I have my own cast which will be listed below, and is my won opinion, so its okay if you don't agree with what I have at all.**

 **5\. This movie would be animated.**

 **Cast:**

 **Calvin/Duplicates/Spaceman Spiff/Stupendous Man/Tracer Bullet: Tom Kenny**

 **Hobbes: Owen Wilson**

 **Calvin's Dad: Paul Rudd**

 **Moe: Frank Welker**

 **The Receptionist: Tim Curry**

 **Cops: Kevin James and Arnold Schwartzenegger**

 **Dr. Scientist: Elijah Wood**

 **911 Operator: Bill Murray**

 **So that's it for now. So now, sit back, and scroll your mouse and read what I think a Calvin and Hobbes movie should be like!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of the Duplicates**

Chargrin Falls, Ohio. A town that is pretty calm and usually doesn't have anything out of the ordinary most of the time.

And why most of the time you may ask?

Simple, because Chargrin Falls is also the home of Calvin and Hobbes, a six-year old boy with spikey blond hair whose only friend is a stuffed tiger that only he can see. Calvin and Hobbes were well known for the constant chaos they would cause anywhere they would go. It didn't matter if they were at home or at Daytona International Speedway, they would cause chaos, one way or another.

But however, despite all the chaos they have caused, they rose up to the occasion, and saved the world.

How you may ask?

Well that's where are story begins, on a nice, sunny summer day at Calvin's House.

* * *

Calvin woke up, and noticed it was daytime.

"Hey Hobbes, wake up, we got a bunch of stuff to do! It's another day of summer!" Calvin said as he tried to wake up his tiger best friend.

"Ugh, morning already? At least you let me sleep in for a little bit." Hobbes mumbled as he got out of bed.

And so, Calvin and Hobbes went through their normal morning routine on a summer day, which included watching cartoons and eating five helpings of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. After they finished that, they headed outside.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hobbes asked Calvin.

"Simple, on a day like this, it calls for nothing better than a good wagon ride." Calvin said as he pulled the wagon outside of the garage.

Hobbes groaned, "I'll go, as long as you don't nearly kill us like you always do."

"Oh shut up you big sissy, like you could do any better." Calvin said as the two set off to find a hill.

Then, five worms began to make their way into Calvin's garage.

"This is the house!" One worm went.

"Now all we need to do is get to Calvin's room and transmogrify ourselves back into humans!" Another went.

"LOOK OUT!" One of the other worms said as the worms dodged Calvin's Dad backing his car out of the driveway.

Calvin's Dad was confused. "I could've sworn I heard someone yell look out, but nobody is around here. I must've had too much coffee this morning."

And with that he went on to his office.

"That was close." One worm went.

"Too close." Another went.

So they soon made it up to Calvin's room, they managed to find Calvin's transmogrifier, and pulled out into Calvin's room.

"Okay, six, you change us back into humans, and then we'll transform you back." One worm said.

"On it boss." The worm said as he transmogrified the worms back into humans, and then transmogrified the other worm back into human.

Oh yeah, and these worms were duplicates of Calvin, that Calvin had made and then turned into worms.

"So now what do we do?" Duplicate 3 asked Duplicate 2.

"Simple, we need to find someone, a real evil genius to help us get the ultimate revenge on that spikey haired brat, and Tigger's cousin as well!" Duplicate 2 said.

"But how do we do that?" Duplicate 6 asked.

"Simple, we go look." Duplicate 2 said as he left Calvin's room, and the others followed suit.

 ** _Meanwhile with Calvin and Hobbes..._**

"Wee! Woohoo! This is the life!" Calvin said as the two zipped through the forest.

Hobbes was worried about getting killed though.

"Hey Hobbes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like you've been the same age for a long time?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know, it just feels like I've been 6-years old for the last 31 years."

"Why so precise?"

But before Calvin could answer, he saw a sign.

 _ **Turn Left up ahead for bridge**_

"I got a good idea, lets go see that bridge!" Calvin said.

"Let's not and say we did." Hobbes said.

But of course, Calvin ignored Hobbes and went left.

"I don't see any bridge up ahead, do you?" Calvin asked as he tried looking for a bridge.

"I don't see anything." Hobbes said.

"Hey wait, I think I see something. Wait, that isn't a CLIIIFFFFFFFFF!" Calvin said as the two flew off a cliff and into the pond.

"I'm never riding in the same vehicle you are again." Hobbes grumbled.

"Well it's not my fault some idiot put a sign for a bridge!" Calvin said in anger.

"But who would that idiot be?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know... ALRIGHT BUDDY! WHOEVER PULLED THIS STUNT! SHOW YOURSELF!" Calvin yelled out.

Then, to Calvin's shock and horror, Moe appeared.

"MOE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Calvin said in shock.

"I was the one who put that sign there twinky." Moe said laughing.

"WHY?!"

"Because of that prank you pulled on the last day of school on me." Moe said.

"Oh yeah, that was funny though. It was funny to see your soaking in all that whipped cream and mayo was funny." Calvin said, recalling the experience.

"Don't mention it." Moe said grumbling.

"Yeah! Well you'll pay for this! I'll get back at you for this you moron!" Calvin yelled out.

"Ha! Your too wimpy, you can't face my superior brawn! Later twinky!" Moe said laughing as he left.

However, the duplicates saw all of this.

"Is that Moe guy the person your looking for boss?" Duplicate 4 asked Duplicate 2.

"Indeed, he's the perfect person. Now to follow him to his house." Duplicate 2 said as he began to follow Moe back to his house.

Moe didn't realize anything as he went back home.

Then, the duplicates went up to Moe's front door and rang the doorbell, and Moe answered.

"Wha-?! Twinky?! Why are there 5 of you?! I must've had too much coffee for breakfast." Moe said confused.

"Moe, we are duplicates of Calvin, and we want you to help us get revenge on him for turning us into worms, and we want your help." Duplicate 2 said.

"Hmm... getting revenge on the twinky with duplicate twinkys... That sounds fun! Come on in! I have a thing or two that will help us out." Moe said as he led the Duplicates into his home.

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 ** _Holla! by the Baha Men- Used for Calvin and Hobbes getting up and doing their morning routine._**


	2. Escape from the City

**Chapter 2: Escape from the City**

Eventually, Calvin and Hobbes made it back home, and plopped down by the TV.

"Hopefully some mind-numbing television will help our head injuries." Calvin said as he turned on the TV.

"We interrupt your current programming to bring you this breaking news."

"OH COME ON!" Calvin said annoyed.

"Currently, five children around the age of six who look exactly alike are taking over the city, saying as an act of revenge against a person named Calvin."

"WHAT?!" Calvin said in shock.

"I thought we got rid of the duplicates?" Hobbes remarked.

Then, it got worse.

"And so, authorities are trying to fig- HEY! SIR! LEAVE!"

"We're coming for you twinky!" Moe said to the camera before leaving.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Calvin screamed out in horror.

"Are you quite done now?" Hobbes said, wincing from Calvin's scream.

Calvin ran up stairs, and then came back with a bunch of stuff from his room, including comic books, Stupendous man costume, cardboard box, etc.

"What are you doing?" Hobbes asked.

"Hobbes, grab the wagon, we need to stop Moe and my duplicates! Them teaming up is my worst nightmare!" Calvin said as he attempted to fit his stuff into the box.

"Oh no, no way. I'm not coming. I'm not going to get killed trying to stop your enemies from taking over the world. Besides, how bad it could be? They are all just a bunch of misguided six-year olds." Hobbes said.

"If they take over the world, it means the end of tuna and salmon." Calvin said.

"I'll get the wagon." Hobbes said, convinced to help Calvin after that statement.

Soon, they were ready, except they had one problem.

"Where are we going to put the box at? It can't fit on the wagon with us." Hobbes said.

Then, Calvin pressed a button on the box, and it shrunk to the size of a coin.

"Wow, how did you manage that?" Hobbes asked.

"I decided to add that when I was fixing up the box after we returned home from the Pokemon universe." Calvin said.

"Ah." Hobbes replied, recalling that chaotic experience.

"Ready to save the world Hobbes?"

"Yep!"

"Off we go!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes zoomed off on their wagon toward the city.

* * *

Calvin's Dad was peacefully working in his office, when he heard a bunch of commotion from outside.

"What was that?" Calvin's Dad said as he peered out from his 20th floor office window.

"Eh, must be some drunk driver as always." He remarked as he went back to work.

But of course, he was wrong.

"Ha! Ha Ha! This is the life!" Duplicate 2 said as he wreaked havoc with a wrecking ball on a crane, destroying everything in his sight.

Soon, Calvin and Hobbes arrived and saw the wreckage.

"Sheesh, I didn't think your duplicates were this destructive." Hobbes remarked.

"Well, now we just stop him, because I'm the only one allowed to destroy the city when I feel like it!" Calvin said.

Hobbes rolled his eyes as the two approached Duplicate 2.

"ALRIGHT DUPE! YOUR DESTRUCTIVE DAYS ARE DONE FOR!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes confronted Duplicate 2 on his crane.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat and Tigger's cousin." Duplicate 2 remarked grinning.

"I AM NOT TIGGER'S COUSIN!" Hobbes said offended.

"Whatever, but now that you two are here, now I can kill you and make our job much easier." Duplicate 2 said as he swung his wrecking ball at Calvin and Hobbes, but missed.

"Darn it! Hold still you two!" Duplicate 2 said in annoyance.

"Hobbes?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to get out of here before the madman kills us?"

"Sure."

"In that case, then let's escape the city!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes started rushing out of the city.

"Hey! Get back here you morons!" Duplicate 2 said as he began to chase after Calvin and Hobbes.

So then, Calvin and Hobbes zipped through the city on their wagon, with Duplicate 2 in close pursuit. But soon, they made it to the end of the city, and were coming up on a Fountain.

"Calvin watch out! We're going to crash!" Hobbes said.

"Relax Hobbes, it's a trap." Calvin said as he turned right at the last second to avoid the fountain.

Duplicate 2 however, crashed into the fountain, and was flung into the fountain.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Duplicate 2 said in annoyance as he trudged out of the fountain that was now destroyed.

"Looks like we lost him." Hobbes said relieved.

"Yep! One moron down, five more to go!" Calvin said.

"Don't you mean four?"

"Moe is a moron to furball."

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, something caught Calvin's eye.

"Look Hobbes! Duplicate 3 is getting on that train! Come on let's get him!" Calvin said as the two hopped on the train.

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **Escape from the City**_ _ **by Crush 40- Used for Calvin and Hobbes fleeing from Duplicate 2.**_


	3. Lunatics on a Train

**Chapter 3: Lunatics on a Train**

Calvin and Hobbes snuck on the train unnoticed, and they snuck into a sleeper car unnoticed.

"Thank gosh we have Amtrak for Sleeper Cars." Calvin said.

"Indeed." Hobbes said agreeing.

"So let's leave the wagon here, and lets go get that dupe!" Calvin said as he left the room, with Hobbes following.

"Where should we look?" Hobbes asked.

"I'd say lets look in the dining car, that might be a good spot to find him." Calvin said as they went into the dining car.

And sure enough, Duplicate 3 was the only one in there, eating a cheeseburger.

"ALRIGHT DUPE! IT'S THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!" Calvin yelled out, scaring Duplicate 3.

"YOU?! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Duplicate 3 said shocked.

"We saw you getting on the train after we nearly killed your boss." Hobbes remarked.

"Oh... Well... CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SUCKERS!" Duplicate 3 said as he ran to the next car.

"GET HIM!" Calvin said as the two chased Duplicate 3 throughout the train, with Duplicate 3 trying to slow them down by throwing luggage down at them, but it didn't stop Calvin and Hobbes one bit.

And then they got to the actual train, where the engineer was calmly driving the train, until the three burst into the room fighting.

"What's going on-" The engineer said before he and his assistant were tossed out of the train thanks to Calvin and Hobbes fighting with Duplicate 3. Luckily, neither of them were hurt, and managed to find a place to call for help.

Duplicate 3 realized that he didn't have a lot of options, so he jumped onto the roof of the train and started running.

"You drive the train, I'll get the Duplicate." Hobbes said as he went to chase him.

"Hmm... How to drive this thing..." Calvin pondered as he looked at the controls.

He decided to push a lever, thinking it wouldn't do any harm.

But it made the train go faster than it could normally handle, and the train started shaking like mad.

Meanwhile, Hobbes had managed to pounce on Duplicate 3.

"Let me go tiger, please, I won't do anything dumb!" Duplicate 3 pleaded.

"Nope, sorry."

"Hey is that some tuna over there?"

"WHERE?!"

And with that, Duplicate 3 broke free.

"Ha! Fooled you tiger! You can't outsmart-"

That was the last thing Hobbes heard Duplicate 3 said before Duplicate 3 got flung off the train from it going so fast.

Hobbes hopped back inside the sleeper car to get a quick nap, knowing that his work was done for now, but then, he got flung up in the air, and he bounced all over the car until it came to a stop.

Hobbes busted out of the window with the wagon and saw that he was in Chicago, and saw that the train was derailed massively.

Calvin then came running up.

"Nice driving." Hobbes said sarcastically.

"Shut up and be happy that we didn't die." Calvin said as the two began to explore Chicago.

"So where do you think Duplicate 4 is?" Hobbes asked.

"Beats me, we'll just have to look." Calvin said as they looked around.

Then, they saw one of the Duplicates.

"Let's get him." Calvin said as they went up and attacked the duplicate.

"YA! EAT THIS DUPE 4!" Calvin said as he attempted to attack who he though was Duplicate 4.

This led to a fight until The Duplicate grabbed Calvin's wagon and knocked it on Calvin and Hobbes' head.

"Ow.." Calvin groaned.

"Ha! Take that! Oh yeah, I'm Duplicate 5." Duplicate 5 said grinning.

"Well how am I supposed to tell the difference?!" Calvin said, Hobbes rolled his eyes.

Then, Duplicate 5 picked up the coin, and changed it into the Time Machine.

"Later suckers! I'm heading to Vegas!" Duplicate 5 said as he flew off.

"We gotta stop him!" Calvin said.

"But how?" Hobbes asked.

Then, Calvin saw it.

It was the Ferrari from Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Oh boy! Sweet ride! Let's take this to Vegas!" Calvin said as he ran toward the car.

"But that's a famous piece of-"

 _ **VROOM!  
**_

"-Merchandise..." Hobbes groaned and hopped in and put the wagon in there.

"Just do what we always do, you do gas, I'll do steering." Calvin said as the two took of.

"Let's try and stay away from the Police this time." Hobbes said.

"Quick! Speed up! We're gaining on him!" Calvin said as the two proceeded to chase Duplicate 5 all the way to Vegas, and having to get away from the police as well.

But eventually, they made it to Vegas.

Duplicate 5 made the mistake of deciding to park at a McDonald's to get some food, because Calvin and Hobbes instantly attacked him once he parked it.

Hobbes pounced Duplicate 5, and then a whole brawl between the three went on from there, until Duplicate 5 managed to break free.

"That's what you get for stealing the box!" Calvin yelled out.

"Ya? Well keep your stupid box, and I'll take the car!" Duplicate 5 said as he tossed the wagon out of the Ferrari and drove off.

"Well that stinks." Hobbes remarked.

"Eh, at least we got the box back." Calvin remarked as he made the box turn back into a coin.

"So now what?" Hobbes asked as the two searched the streets of Vegas.

"I don't know, maybe we should-" Calvin said before seeing a gigantic hotel.

The Viva Town Luxury Hotel.

"I'd say we stay there for the night." Calvin said pointing at the hotel.

"But we don't have any money." Hobbes remarked.

"Relax, I got a plan." Calvin said as the two approached the hotel.

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **Smooth Criminal**_ _ **by Michael Jackson- Used for Calvin and Hobbes' Encounter and Fight with Duplicate 3.**_

 _ **Kung Fu Fighting**_ _ **by Celo Green- Used for Calvin and Hobbes' fight against Duplicate 5 in Chicago and in Vegas**_

 ** _Oh Yeah by Yello- Used for Calvin and Hobbes seeing the Ferrari_**

 ** _Speed Demon_** ** _by Michael Jackson-Used for Calvin and Hobbes chasing Duplicate 5 to Vegas._**


	4. Vegas Chases

**Note: The Calvin and Hobbes film being written by JaJaLoo is one that we both wrote on the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon wiki, and he's writing it for fanfiction, while I'm writing my own Calvin and Hobbes film, I really just took the stuff I had incorporated from the one written on the wiki to here, and and wrote it from there, so I'm not copying all the stuff JaJa wrote, but read his as well, it's a good read as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vegas Chases**

Calvin and Hobbes entered the Viva Town Luxury Hotel, wearing a large trench coat, with Hobbes being the arms and legs and Calvin being the face.

"Welcome to the Viva Town Luxury Hotel, how can I help you?" The Receptionist said to Calvin.

"I want the best VIP room ever." Calvin said.

The Receptionist sighed, "Do you really think I'm going to let a kid rent a room here?"

"Hey! I have a really rare disease that makes me talk like one and look like one with tiger hands and arms! Plus, I'm a billionaire! And I'll pay you tomorrow! If you don't accept me, you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Calvin said.

The Receptionist sighed, and gave Calvin a room for a VIP room, and with that, Calvin and Hobbes left the lobby and went to their room.

"I can't believe he bought it." Hobbes said as Calvin and Hobbes settled in their room.

"He knew that he'd get fired if he didn't serve me, so he went and gave it to me." Calvin said pleased.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, party all night long!" Calvin said as they dialed room service.

And so, Calvin and Hobbes basically rented a bunch of movies, and got tons of pizza, burgers, and pop for them to last the whole night.

They woke up the next morning, seeing the large mess that they had made from last night.

"I think I'm going to, UMPF!" Hobbes said as he dashed to a bathroom.

"Sissy." Calvin said rolling his eyes as he turned on the TV to see another Breaking News report on.

"We interrupt your current programming to bring you this breaking news. Las Vegas authorities are currently looking for a boy that seems to be around the age of six, with spikey blond hair that is wanted for breaking in to various Las Vegas casinos."

"HOBBES!"

"What? I'm done puking now..." Hobbes said groaning.

"We got to get out of here! Stupid Duplicate 4 broke into a bunch of casinos, and now its going to look like I did it! We got to get out of here!" Calvin said as he tried to pack his stuff up.

"Well we'll have to find an alternate way, because I see a couple of cops in the hall." Hobbes said as he looked through the peep hole.

"GAH!"

Meanwhile, two cops were looking around the floor Calvin and Hobbes were with the Hotel Concierge.

"I just cannot believe I allowed a six year old child to get in here! He currently owes the hotel over $30,000!" the Concierge said in annoyance as he led the two cops to the room Calvin and Hobbes were in.

"So this is the room?" The one cop asked.

"Yes. Do what you want with him." The Concierge said as he began to walk away.

"Okay Hobbes, ready to let go of the slingshot sheet we made when the cops come in?" Calvin asked to Hobbes.

"Yep!"

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

"Looks like their here, and they want you now." Hobbes remarked.

"LAS VEGAS POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The other cop yelled.

"Nah, I'm good, come and get me you lazy bums." Calvin said.

"Oh that does it!" The first cop went as he bashed open the door, only to be rammed thanks to Calvin and Hobbes' slingshot.

"They're getting away!"

"Simple, we got to catch them!" The second cop went as the two began to chase Calvin and Hobbes.

Soon, Calvin and Hobbes were zipping through the streets of Vegas, and soon the two flew through a casino, and crashed into Duplicate 4 who was in the middle of trying to rob a couple million dollars from a casino.

"YOU? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Duplicate 4 said in shock.

"From chasing your dimwitted sidekicks." Calvin said.

"THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Duplicate 4 said in annoyance.

Then, the two cops came in.

"Hey look! There's two of them! What do we do now?" The second cop said.

"Uh, let's get both of them!" The first cop said as he tried to dive at the three.

"Let's beat it!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes made a run for it, but Duplicate 4 did as well.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOUR TAKING THE FALL FOR YOUR CRIMES YOU DRIP!" Calvin yelled out as he and Hobbes chased Duplicate 4 through the casino, with the cops closely behind. While Calvin and Duplicate 4 ended up getting into a fist fight, Hobbes decided to go get a Shrimp on the Barbie instead.

Eventually, Calvin and Duplicate 4 shoved themselves out a window and fell right on the Ferrari with Duplicate 5 in it, and destroyed the Ferrari.

"What did I miss?" Hobbes asked as he came and saw the wreckage.

"Nothing." Calvin said.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Duplicate 5 said in annoyance. Hobbes pounced the two duplicates, and he and Calvin got on the Time Machine and zipped away.

The two cops caught up after Calvin and Hobbes had left.

"So do we just arrest both of them?" The first cop asked.

"Sure, you both are under arrest for robbing from casinos." The second cop said as he handcuffed the duplicates and put them in the squad car and drove off.

* * *

 _ **Songs used:**_

 _ **My House**_ _ **by Flo Rida-Used for Calvin and Hobbes partying in the Hotel**_

 _ **Beat It**_ _ **by Michael Jackson-Used for the entire Chase through Vegas and the Casino**_


	5. Return of the Mutant Deranged Snow Goons

**Chapter 5: Return of the Mutant Deranged Snow Goons**

Calvin and Hobbes were flying through the air with their Time Machine in just fly mode, though were slowed down slightly since Calvin had made a feature so that large objects could fit inside the small box, and since the wagon was in there, they were going a little slower, but they were fine, but realized something changing.

"Hey Calvin, do you feel cold?" Hobbes asked, as he tried to cover his arms for body warmth.

"A little bit, why?" Calvin asked.

"Well don't you think we might be getting into a colder-"

 _ **WAMPH!**_

Hobbes never finished his sentence, as Calvin and Hobbes were sent crashing down by a snowball, and crashed into some snow.

"-climate..." Hobbes said as he groaned as the two got up.

"Great, we're trapped in some snow desert in the middle of who knows where, and we got hit by someone! Who would be dumb enough to do that?" Calvin said annoyed.

"I would!" Duplicate 6 said as he laughed.

"YOU?!" Calvin and Hobbes said in shock.

"Yep! And now, instead of me destroying you, I'd like you two to meet some old friends..." Duplicate 6 said grinning evilly.

"Who? Don't tell me you recruited Susie!" Calvin said.

"Snow Goons, ATTACK!" Duplicate 6 said as a massive army of Snow Goons came toward Calvin and Hobbes.

"Well, at least it wasn't Susie..." Hobbes said.

"Alright, let's take these chumps down!" Calvin said as he grabbed a snowball and tossed at a snow goon, the battle was on.

Calvin and Hobbes hurdled snow ball after snow ball, and Hobbes pounced a bunch of the snow goons.

When they got to the last one, Hobbes pounced the goon, and Calvin grabbed the head of the snow goon and slammed it at Duplicate 6, who fell from his snow fort, that came apart as well, and then he dropped a GPS.

"What's this doo-hickey?" Calvin asked as he grabbed the GPS and inspected it.

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Duplicate 6 said, still lying on the snow-cold ground.

"Tell us."

"It's nothing!"

"If you don't Hobbes will give you the worse pouncing you ever received."

"IT'S WHERE MOE'S FORTRESS IS!" Duplicate 6 said before realizing what he had done, as he struggled to get off the ground and get the GPS.

"Oh, alright. We'll be taking this with us, later sucker." Calvin said as he and Hobbes left on the Time Machine, onto Moe's Fortress.

"I hate my life." Duplicate 6 grumbled as it began to snow, and he was still stuck to the ground, with the remains of the snow goons around him.


	6. Mecha-Madness

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been super busy the last two weeks or so and haven't had time to work on this, but don't worry, this will get done!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mecha-Madness**

Calvin and Hobbes were flying through the air on their time machine, trying to find the fortress.

"Are we anywhere close to it?" Calvin asked as he steered the machine through the thick fog and rain.

"Uh, it looks like it I think." Hobbes said trying to look at the GPS.

"Well either we are or we're not dummy, just tell me." Calvin said annoyed.

"I don't know honestly." Hobbes said.

"That helps." Calvin said sarcastically.

 _ **ZAM!**_

And with that, Calvin and Hobbes went crashing down, right into the fortress.

"Hey! We made it!" Hobbes said.

"No kidding sherlock." Calvin said annoyed as he got up.

"So where are we in this place?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know, might as well look." Calvin said as he and Hobbes began walking, and then they fell down a trap door into a dark room.

"Where are we?" Calvin asked.

"Hey Robo, they're here."

"Oh boy! Time to kick human butt!"

"Who said that?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't me." Calvin said.

Then, two robots appeared, and they were robot versions of Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oh great." Hobbes said groaning.

"I am Mecha Calvin, and he is Robo Hobbes. We were created by a great scientist to destroy you." The Robot Calvin said.

"Oh yeah? Well realness beats mechaness!" Calvin said with his fists in the air.

"That didn't make any sense." Hobbes remarked.

"Shut up and let's beat these chumps." Calvin said as he kicked Mecha Calvin.

"Oh, your going to pay!" Mecha Calvin said as Robo Hobbes pounced Calvin.

"Hey! I'm nobody pounces Calvin, except ME!" Hobbes said as he pounced the Robo Hobbes.

And the fight was on, the four squared off for quite a while, but eventually, Calvin and Hobbes came out on top.

"How...did...this..happ-" Mecha Calvin muttered out before it was destroyed completely. Robo Hobbes couldn't mutter out his last words.

"That was easy." Hobbes said.

"Yep! Now to go find Moe an-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **Danger Zone**_ _ **by Kenny Loggins-Used for Calvin and Hobbes flying to the fortress**_

 _ **Eye of the Tiger**_ _ **by Survivor-Used for Calvin and Hobbes fighting Mecha Calvin and Robo Hobbes**_ __


	7. The Fight with Moe

**Chapter 7: The Fight With Moe**

Calvin and Hobbes found themselves falling through, you guessed it, another trap door after beating their robot counterparts.

Then, they finally hit the ground, in an arena, surrounded by a pit of lava.

"What are we in, Super Mario Brothers now or something?" Hobbes said as the two looked around.

"Beats me, Moe must have some twisted imagination." Calvin remarked.

"Like yours isn't." Hobbes said.

But before Calvin could respond, Moe came out, clapping his hands.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little twinky with a guy in a tiger suit." Moe said.

"Hey! I'm a real tiger!" Hobbes remarked.

"He's an actual tiger, in case your wondering." Calvin said to Moe.

"Whatever, now, I can pummel both of you, and then my take over plan will be near completion!" Moe said.

"Yeah? You and one army." Calvin said.

"Like you and your tiger have any strength." Moe remarked.

"OH YEAH?! FOR GROSS INEQUALITY!" Calvin yelled out as he and Hobbes charged at Moe, and the fight was on.

Calvin and Hobbes fought for a while, but soon, after Calvin kicked Moe hard, Hobbes pounced him right to the edge of the arena.

"I WIN! I WIN!" Calvin said triumphantly as he jumped up and down.

"WE WON!" Hobbes said as the two began to dance and jump around.

However, Moe wasn't done for yet, as he managed to get up, and looked up in the stands.

"SHOOT HIM!" Moe said as Duplicates 2 and 3 shot Calvin with a beam.

"CALVIN!"

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **Eye of the Tiger**_ _ **by Survivor-Used for Calvin and Hobbes fighting Moe**_


	8. The Chase

**Chapter 8: The Chase**

Duplicate 6 trudged in, exhausted and tired from venturing through the cold to get back to the fortress, and went to the arena.

"Hey guys I'm ba- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Duplicate 6 said as he was shocked to see Moe, Duplicate 2 and 3 freaking out since the shot taken at Calvin caused Calvin's Alter egos to come to life.

"Nice hair." Spaceman Spiff said to Calvin.

"Your hair isn't that bad yourself." Calvin said to Spaceman Spiff.

"Where are we exactly?" Stupendous Man asked.

"I don't know, but if you need to figure that out, find another private eye, I need a day off for once." Tracer Bullet said.

"I need a few moments to process this." Hobbes said as he was just as surprised as the villains were.

"Well guess what Moe and Duplicates! Your down five to four! That means will win! So surrender now!" Calvin said in total triumph.

Moe pressed a button on the floor, and he and the Duplicates went through it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Calvin said as he began to chase the four, while Hobbes and the alter egos followed Calvin.

Moe and the Duplicates ran onto a ship, and Moe pressed a button for the door to shut.

"You loose again twinky." Moe said as the door shut and the spaceship blasted into space.

"Oh well, guess we can go home now." Hobbes said.

"It's too late to turn back now furball." Calvin said.

"Well how are we supposed to get into space?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, we take the Time Machine furball." Calvin said.

"But there's five of us, we can't all fit." Hobbes said.

"Oh yeah." Calvin said, realizing Hobbes was right.

"I know! Me and Tracer can take my ship, and Stupendous Man can fly!" Spaceman Spiff said.

"That's a great idea! Now let's go get Moe and those Duplicates. Team Calvin is a-go!" Calvin said as he jumped in the air in triumph.

"Why Team Calvin? Why not Team Hobbes?" Hobbes asked.

"Because I said so." Calvin said as he hopped in the Time Machine.

Soon, the five were up into space, and were closely following the Spaceship Moe and the Duplicates were on, and they followed them onto a Space Fortress.

Moe and the Duplicates got off the ship and ran off.

The five landed their objects near Moe's spaceship, and got out.

"Alright, it's time to get those chumps." Calvin said as the five began to look for Moe and the Duplicates.


	9. Meet Dr Scientist

**Chapter 9: Meet Dr. Scientist**

Calvin, Hobbes, Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man, and Tracer Bullet were looking through the space fortress for Moe and the Duplicates, when they came across a door.

 ** _DO NOT ENTER. AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY._**

"I bet those chumps are in there." Calvin said as he inspected the door, then he backed up a bit, and then started charging at the door.

"FOR GROSS INEQUALITY!" Calvin yelled out as he charged at the door head first, but he crashed into the door, and nothing happened to the door at all.

Spaceman Spiff then used his gun to open the door.

"Oh, we should've just done that." Calvin said as he got up slightly dizzy.

The five walked in, and they saw Moe and the Duplicates.

"ALRIGHT CHUMPS! PREPARE TO GET DESTROYED!" Calvin yelled out as he approached them.

"Oh yeah twinky? Let's see what you think after you meet this genius." Moe said as the room turned dark.

Then, smoke began to rise, and then emerged a man wearing a white lab coat with some black pants with some red tennis shoes on with a mix of black and gray hair.

"IT IS I! THE GREAT DR. SCIENTIST!" The man proclaimed for everyone in the room to hear, with Moe and the Duplicates cheering.

However, the other five thought the name was funny.

"THAT'S THE MOST PATHETIC NAME EVER! HA HA!" Calvin said as the five were laughing hysterically.

"He's my dad." Moe said, and everyone stopped laughing.

"Wha?" Calvin said in shock.

"That's right! My son has told me a lot about you! Now to give you and your little friends the ultimate doom so we can take over the world!" Dr. Scientist said.

"With what?" Calvin said.

"With me greatest invention ever, MECHALOPNICA!" Dr. Scientist said as he ran over to a wall and pressed a button, causing a huge smoke screen to blast over the whole room.


	10. The Final Battle

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

When the smoke cleared, the five heroes saw a gigantic robot in front of them, known as Mechalopnica, and Moe, the Duplicates, and Dr. Scientist were all in it controlling the robot.

Spaceman Spiff shot at Mechalopnica along with Tracer Bullet while Stupendous Man tried to break one of the legs, and Calvin and Hobbes managed to get inside the robot.

First, Calvin went to the left leg and attacked Duplicate 2.

"Hey! Quit it! I was your first creation! Why are you doing this to me!" Duplicate 2 said as he fought Calvin.

"Because, you didn't do what I said, turned against me, created five more Duplicates, and tried framing me for various things!" Calvin said.

"Five Duplicates? No, no. There was six total duplicates." Duplicate 2 said.

"I CAN DO MATH BETTER THAN YOU! THERE WAS FIVE!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

And this went on for a good ten minutes.

After Hobbes finished Duplicate 3, he ran into the control room where Calvin was in.

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

Eventually, Hobbes got sick of Calvin and Duplicate 2's shouting match as they fought, and Hobbes pounced Duplicate 2, finishing him off.

"That was annoying." Hobbes remarked.

"Yeah, well he started it, so blame him." Calvin said as he and Hobbes went up into the main control room where Moe and Dr. Scientist were.

"Darn it! The legs and the arms are heavily damaged! Could this get any worse?!" Dr. Scientist said as he and Moe tried to maintain order of Mechalopnica.

Then, Calvin and Hobbes busted in the room.

"OH COME ON!" Moe said annoyed.

Dr. Scientist grabbed his ray gun and shot it at Hobbes, and Hobbes pounced him and the two began to fight, leaving Calvin and Moe to fight as well.

The two six year olds began to fight as they would throw whatever they could at each other, and tried to trip and punch each other whenever they had the chance.

Soon, Hobbes managed to completely overpower Dr. Scientist, and grabbed his ray gun as he groaned on the ground.

Hobbes used the ray gun to completely destroying the control board, and caused the machine to begin falling to the ground slowly.

Moe got distracted by the control board destruction, and Calvin managed to kick him and knock him to the ground, as Mechalopnica began to fall faster.

"PLEASE TWINKY! I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU LET US OUT!" Moe begged.

"PLEASE! THINK ABOUT MY SON! I'LL HELP YOU GUYS OUT! I'LL HELP YOU TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Dr. Scientist begged.

"Nah, I"m good." Calvin said as he and Hobbes hopped of the machine, and they began to run for the Time Machine, as the whole Space Fortress began to crash to the ground.

"CALVIN WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Hobbes said as they managed to quickly get in the Time Machine.

"WE'LL GET OUT!" Calvin said as he got the Time Machine started, but then, there was an explosion right where the two were, and the got flung out of the ship.

* * *

 ** _Just put some thrilling climatic fight music for the battle_**


	11. Success and Triumph

**Chapter 11: Success and Triumph**

Calvin and Hobbes rocketed downward back onto Earth after the explosion.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hobbes said in total panic.

"RELAX! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Calvin said as he managed to pilot the Time Machine right into a corn field.

"WE'RE ALIVE! WE'RE ALIVE!" Hobbes said as they hopped out of the Time Machine and jumped around and danced.

Then, not so far from where Calvin and Hobbes landed, the Space Fortress came down and it exploded, with various pieces flinging all over the place. But luckily Calvin and Hobbes didn't get hurt, as the explosion was far away from where they were.

"Do you think the others got out okay?" Hobbes asked.

"I hope." Calvin said as he began to look around to see any signs of his alter egos.

"We're alright!" Spaceman Spiff said as they landed where Calvin and Hobbes landed.

"It wasn't easy though." Tracer Bullet remarked.

"Your just a wimp." Stupendous Man said.

And so, Stupendous Man and Tracer Bullet got into a debate on who was a bigger wimp.

"Well, um, thanks for helping me take down those chumps, Hobbes and I couldn't of done it without your help." Calvin said.

"Your actually thanking someone? That's a new one." Hobbes remarked.

"Shut up Hobbes."

"Not a problem." Spaceman Spiff said.

"We're going to head out to someplace else to stay out of the public eye." Stupendous Man said.

"Where to?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know, but I need a vacation." Tracer Bullet remarked.

"Don't we all." Hobbes said.

"Oh yeah, take this phone." Spaceman Spiff said as he tossed a 1980's cell phone at Calvin.

"What's this for? This is from the 80's!" Calvin said.

"Use it to call the cops and get your glory." Stupendous Man said.

"Okay, I guess I will." Calvin said.

The three alter egos flew off, and Calvin and Hobbes went over to where the destroyed space fortress was.

"You call 911 while I look at this." Hobbes said as he went to inspect the damage.

Calvin then dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Okay, so this might sound strange, but me and my friend just manged to take down a space fortress with some wackos in it that we were fighting, and now the whole thing is destroyed."

"So what do you want me to send."

"Give me everything that you got."

The operator sighed, "I'll get right to it."

Soon, the Police, SWAT, FBI, CIA, Government, etc. were all at the scene.

"So let me get this straight, you and your tiger took down this entire uh, thing here with these people who have been trying to take over the world?" A Government Official asked Calvin.

"Yep, that's all there is to it." Calvin replied.

Then, the SWAT team was hauling Dr. Scientist, Moe, and Duplicate 2 and 3 to a police paddy wagon.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS CALVIN! WE'LL BE BACK WITH MORE DUPLICATES!" Duplicates 2 and 3 yelled out.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS TWINKY! I'LL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME WHEN I BUST OUT!"

"I'LL MURDER THE BOTH OF YOU! AND I'LL GET THE LAST LAUGH! I WILL I WILL I WILL!"

"Sure they will." Calvin said as he and Hobbes laughed.

 ** _Meanwhile at Calvin's House..._**

Calvin's Parents were watching TV at home, while hoping they received word on where Calvin was.

"We interrupt your current programming with breaking news. A giant space fortress has crashed into a corn field in the middle of nowhere. Five people have been arrested, with four of them being six years old. The person that stopped it? A person only known right now as Calvin, with his stuffed tiger Hobbes, who live in Chargrin Falls, Ohio.

"WHAT?!" Calvin's Parent's both yelled out in shock.

 _ **A few days later...**_

Calvin and Hobbes had been living the high life since taking down Moe, the Duplicates, and Dr. Scientist. They had received numerous awards, millions of dollars, parades, ceremonies, the list went on. Calvin was finally getting his glory.

One evening, Calvin was giving a speech at a park.

"You see, it was pretty easy. Just some brains and brawn allowed Hobbes and I to defeat those-"

 _ **RUMBLE**_

"What was that?" Calvin said as he looked to see Hobbes on his wagon driving out of control with a sign on it that read, " _TIGERS FOR NATIONAL ANIMAL OF THE USA FOR HOBBES' HEROIC ACTIONS"_

"CALVIN LOOK OUT!" Hobbes said as he got close to Calvin.

Calvin tried to get out of the way, but Hobbes rammed right into Calvin, and Calvin flew all the way into the pond at the park, and Calvin climbed out soaked.

"Are you okay?" Hobbes asked as Calvin laid down on the grass soaking wet.

"Shut up and go get me some medical attention furball." Calvin said grumbling.

 **THE END**

 **HEY! DON'T GO AWAY YET! THERE'S MORE!**

Back where the remains of the Space Fortress were, a person that looked like Calvin appeared, accept his shirt didn't have any lines on it. He went inside what was left of the fortress, and grabbed two capsules with the remains of Mecha Calvin and Robo Hobbes.

"Once I repair these, I can rule the world!" The person said as he let out a maniacal laugh and ran off.

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **So if you've managed to read all 11 chapters of this, thank you for reading, I appreciate it greatly. This is how I would want a Calvin and Hobbes movie to be like if they ever did make one.**

 **And that last bit right there with the person that looks like Calvin without the stripes on the shirt? Don't worry, he'll be in the sequel, Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour. And when will that come out you may ask? Sometime in the near future, probably around Easter when I feel like writing something long.**

 **Stay tuned for more awesome fics!**

 **-NMMacc18**


End file.
